ppsspp_emulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
God of War: Chains of Olympus
'God of War: Chains of Olympus' God of War: Chains of Olympus is a third-person action-adventure video game developed by Ready at Dawn and Santa Monica Studio, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). It was first released for the PlayStation Portable (PSP) handheld console on March 4, 2008. The game is the fourth installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_of_War_%28series%29 God of War series], the second chronologically, and a prequel to the original God of War. It is loosely based on Greek mythology and set in Ancient Greece, with vengeance as its central motif. The player controls Kratos, a Spartan warrior who serves the Olympian Gods. Kratos is guided by the goddess Athena, who instructs him to find the Sun God Helios, as the Dream God Morpheus has caused many of the gods to slumber in Helios' absence. (Source: Wikipedia) Known Problems *'Shadows:' Shadows are messed up, there is no current fix. *'Missing effects:' Use Buffered rendering. This also solves transparency issues. *'Low Performance:' God of War: Chains of Olympus is very hardware intensive. If you want to run it better, turn on Non-buffered rendering, set Frameskip to "Auto" and check Fast Memory, but be aware that some effects will be missing. *'Game goes too fast:' Check "Prevent FPS from exceeding 60" *'Internal resolution doesn't fix jagged edges:' Use buffered rendering and use the FXAA postprocessing shader. *'Floor goes red:' Don't switch to CPU or GPU rendering modes. Just use Buffered or Non-buffered. PC Configuration Disclaimer: The settings below are for a mix between performance and accuracy. If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode:' Buffered rendering. *'Framerate Control: '''Prevent FPS from exceeding 60 ☑. *'Features:' Postprocessing shader: FXAA Antialiasing. *'Performance:' No particular settings. *'Texture Scaling: No particular settings. *'''Texture Filtering: No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: '''No particular settings. *'Overlay Information:'' No particular settings. *'Debugging: No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☑ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks': ☐ Android Configuration '''Disclaimer:' The settings below are for mainly performance (Some of these will also help if your PC is slow). If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode:' Non-buffered rendering. *'Framerate Control: '''Frameskip: Auto, Prevent FPS from exceeding 60 ☐, Alternative speed: 100% *'Features:' Mipmapping ☐. *'Performance:' Hardware Transform ☑, Vertex Cache ☑, Low quality splines and bezier curves ☑ *'Texture Scaling: No particular settings. *'''Texture Filtering: No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: '''No particular settings. *'Overlay Information:'' No particular settings. *'Debugging: No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☑ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks''': ☐ Resource: * Best PPSSPP Settings Tested on the following: Category:Action (Genre) Category:Adventure (Genre) Category:Ready at Dawn (Developer) Category:Santa Monica Studio (Developer) Category:Sony Computer Entertainment (Publisher) Category:2008 (Release Year) Category:Playable Category:Games